Se apago la llama
by Eliih Him
Summary: No tiene sentido seguir juntos si ya se apago la llama de nuestro amor. Pero saben decir que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan ¿no?


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno como notarán se me dio por hacer song-fics XD**

**No sé si estarán bien o no pero se me antojo -.-**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece;**

**#La canción menos, es de Chino y Nacho feat. Rakim y Ken-Y – Se apagó la llama;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Como Hipnotizados Por Esta Costumbre…

Hemos Decidido Vivir La Rutina…

De Seguir Durmiendo…

En La Misma Cama…

Pero La Verdad Es Que Tenemos Miedo…

Y Sin Darnos Cuenta Estamos Compitiendo…

Para Ver Quien Dice…

La Última Palabra…

―Necesitamos hablar ― dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes oscuros, se notaba triste y cansado.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar Butch? ― pregunto una morena de ojos verdes claros, que se mostraba indiferente ante el aspecto del chico.

―Buttercup Ya no podemos seguir así, estamos hechizados por esta costumbre y ya no quiero que esto siga, nuestra vida juntos como en el trabajo se volvió una rutina, una maldita rutina que nos está separando cada vez más… ― dijo Butch pero fue interrumpido.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― pregunto ahora poniendo toda su atención en el chico.

―Déjame terminar ― replico y al obtener como respuesta el silencio de la chica, continuo ― últimamente estamos compitiendo más de lo normal, siempre para ver quien obtiene la última palabra, peleamos por cualquier cosa y siempre terminamos lastimándonos… ― suspiro ante el recuerdo de su última pelea.

―Butch… ― la ojiverde estaba sorprendida ante esa conclusión, y la verdad era que tenía razón.

Y No Queremos Ser Sinceros,

Y Aceptar Que Ya No Queda Nada…

Que Ya No Existe La Ilusión De Despertar…

Juntos Cada Mañana…

Y Que Los Días Se Nos Van…

En No Mirarnos A La Cara…

Para Poder Disimular…

Como Si Nada Nos Pasara…

¡Pero No Es Verdad!

―No somos sinceros con nosotros mismos y nunca aceptaremos que esto se está acabando de a poco… ― nuevamente fue interrumpido.

― ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ― pregunto con la mirada gacha y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

―Ya no existe la ilusión de despertar juntos cada mañana, dormimos en un lado de la cama diferente, ya no podemos disimular que nos aburrimos de nosotros ― dijo el moreno imitando la acción de su novia.

¡Que Se Apagó La Llama!

El Fuego Que Quemaba…

Ya Se Acabó La Magia Que Nos Envolvía…

Nuestro Amor Se Terminó…

Así Como Si Nada…

Y Tanto Que Te Amaba…

Ya Se Apagó La Llama…

Ya No Hay Ni Cenizas…

Nuestro Fuego Se Extinguió…

¡Y Todo Se Acabó!

―Antes nuestro amor era un fuego, pensaba que podría ser eterno, sonara ridículo y cursi pero ya no siento la magia o esa chispa que sentía cada vez que nos veíamos o tocábamos… ― suspiro.

― ¿Ya no me amas? ― dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero él lo escucho.

―Te amé como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, eras mi primer amor y esperaba que fueras el último ― contesto.

Te Quiero Decir…

Qué No Quiero Vivir…

De Esta Mentira…

Y Que Yo Merezco…

Un Amor De Verdad…

― ¿Entonces? ― pregunto con miedo ante la respuesta.

―No quiero vivir en una mentira Buttercup, seré un villano pero tengo sentimientos y creo que lo menos que merezco es un amor verdadero y duradero ― explico con tristeza.

RKM!

Baby Deja A Un Lado La Agonía

Y El Incomodo Silencio Cada Día…

Si Esto No Es Culpa Tuya…

Ni Tampoco Mía…

De Que Serviría Intentarlo…

No Funcionaria!

Si Aunque Estemos Juntos…

Tu Y Yo No Nos Hacemos Compañía…

Dime ¿Desde Cuando No Nos Damos Navidad?

Enamorada, Ilusionada, Apasionada…

Si Hasta Por La Noche…

Cada Quien Duerme En Su Lado De La Cama…

Qué Triste… ¡Se Nos Apagó La Llama!

―Nuestros silencios antes eran divertidos, pero ahora se volvieron incomodos. No quiero que pienses que te estoy culpando por esto, pienso que la culpa fue de los dos, por dejar que la monotonía se apoderara de nosotros ― levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

¡Que Se Apagó La Llama!

El Fuego Que Quemaba…

Ya Se Acabó La Magia Que Nos Envolvía…

Nuestro Amor Se Terminó…

(Así Como Si Nada…)

(Y Tanto Que Te Amaba…)

(Ya Se Apagó La Llama…)

(Ya No Hay Ni Cenizas…)

(Nuestro Fuego Se Extinguió…)

(¡Y Todo Se Acabó!)

― ¿Entonces todo termino? ― dijo en un susurro levantando la mirada para enfrentarlo, sus ojos, al igual que los de él, estaban rojos.

―Si… ― dijo Butch acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano, y añadió ― Me llamo Butch Him y soy uno de los Rowdyruff Boys, el más rudo y guapo de los tres ― dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, pero al último sonriendo tiernamente.

―Butch… ― dijo mirándolo sorprendida, se limpió las lágrimas que tenía, le sonrió arrogante y retadoramente y añadió ― Soy Buttercup Utonio la más ruda y fuerte de las Powerpuff Girls ― dijo apretando la mano que le tendían.

Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso, estuvieron un momento en silencio, el cual volvía a ser tranquilo, Butch rompió el silencio.

―Bueno señora Him no creo que a su guapo, hermoso y que parece un dios griego no le molestara que secuestre a su mujer ― dijo en un tono coqueto.

―Tampoco lo creo mientras no se entere ― dijo apartando la mirada y sonrojándose como un tomate.

Él se rio ante s repuesta y la cargo, subieron las escaleras y hasta que llegaron a su habitación se besaron.

―Te amo más de lo que amo a mi ― dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

―Yo te amo más de lo que amo patearte el trasero ― contesto riéndose ante el recuerdo de sus peleas.

―No más de lo que amo pelear contigo y ser el ganador ― dijo sonriendo burlón.

―En tus sueños ― dijo riéndose.


End file.
